


An Obligation

by snack_size



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunk Genius, M/M, Man Bonding, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, Tony and Clint Seduce Steve, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night of drinking and man bonding, Tony and Clint realize that Steve is likely still a virgin, and determine they have an obligation to ensure that his first time is not as shit as theirs was:</p><p>
  <i>“It could put poor, poor Steve off the whole thing entirely,” Clint said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So you agree, then,” Tony said. “We have an obligation.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“To Steve.”</i>
</p><p><i>“To America,” Tony said.</i><br/>Steve, once he realizes what they're up to, can't believe his luck - Tony <i>and</i> Clint are seducing him in the same night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> While writing a (much) longer Clint/Steve fic, I found this lurking on my harddrive. I had always meant to post this up here, but it somehow slipped through the cracks around holiday time.
> 
> It is unabashedly a PWP.

“It was shit,” Tony said, after some contemplation. “I was fourteen and I was determined not to go off to college a virgin, so it was just with...well, it was with Ellie Brant, she was pretty, from the right kind of family, but it was in the back of her father’s car-”

“You’re a billionaire’s kid and you still had your first time in the back of the car?” Clint asked, then chugged the remainder of his beer and narrowed his eyes at Tony.

“Yeah, man,” Tony said. “Maybe, at the time, I wanted...anyway, your turn.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah, it was shit too - he was one of the trapeze family’s kids-”

“He?” Tony asked, and arched an eyebrow. Clint nodded and took another beer.

“Yeah, man, _he._ Nico Fioretti - I don’t know if he was actually Italian, might have been a stage name - you would have, too, if you had seen how flexible he was.” Clint crossed his arms, almost daring Tony to proceed in a direction that would lead away from their manly sharing of sex stories and other indignities to a half friendly, half aggressive slap fight.

“Look, I don’t generally require circus level flexibility to make that choice,” Tony said. He felt bad, suddenly realizing that all of Clint’s past stories had kept the gender of his partner deliberately vague - and Clint had further obscured things by emphasizing all the most ridiculous details.

“Bi?” Clint asked. Tony nodded. “Huh.” 

“Corporate policy required I keep that side of things more discreet,” Tony said, sighing and hoping it was enough to indicate... “And then super hero policy - but now, who knows. Maybe the world is ready for a bisexual corporate figurehead and Avenger.” He shrugged. “And a gay archer - though presumably you have a lower hurdle, what with your chosen occupation’s proclivity for tights.” 

Clint laughed at this and set another empty beer bottle down. “You have anything stronger?” he asked. 

“Really?” Tony asked, and he leaned backwards and reached towards the bar, which was a good five feet away. He frowned. “It’s over there.” 

“If you could, you’d do it right, right?” Clint asked.

“Absolutely - candles, satin sheets, clean underwear-” Clint scrunched his face, and Tony got up off of the couch and walked over towards the bar. “You sure?”

“Beer before liquor, never sick quicker - damn it,” Clint said. “I thought it was the other way around.” He laid down on the couch. “Who do you think was the last person to lose their virginity?” 

Tony grabbed two more beers from the fridge under the bar and considered this. “Not Natasha,” he said, and Clint nodded. Tony was glad no explication was necessary for that reasoning - it wouldn’t really comport with the tone of the conversation, thus far. “And are judging Thor in human years or Asgard years?” 

“Banner, right?” Clint said. “I mean, I’m sorry, I know you’re science bros and everything, but - what?”

“The Star Spangled Man with a Plan,” Tony said, and hummed a few bars. “I mean, he was, what, twenty-four when he got the serum? Sex would have killed him, before, and Bruce-” 

“Did he even have time, after the serum?” Clint asked. “I mean, I doubt Steve would have slept with the chorus girls - he’s a better man than I am - and then...”

The conclusion dawned on them at the same time. “Right?” Tony asked.

“Right,” Clint said. “How..?”

“Well, lots of masturbation, I imagine,” Tony said.

“Sex would have been first on my list of things to do in my new super awesome body,” Clint said, finishing his beer and frowning. Tony nodded.

“Do you think he has any idea how many people-” 

“No, Cap? Are you kidding-”

“He’s in danger, then, isn’t he?” Tony asked, leaning forward, almost - _almost_ \- serious. “Someone is going to tap that.”

“Sooner, rather than later,” Clint said.

“And if they don’t do it right-”

“It could put poor, poor Steve off the whole thing entirely,” Clint said.

“So you agree, then,” Tony said. “We have an obligation.”

“To Steve.”

“To America,” Tony said.

Clint grinned.

* * *

Steve was still not entirely sure how it happened - he had been sitting in his living room, watching the nightly news on television and sketching when JARVIS asked if he would be willing to admit Clint and Tony, who apparently had something urgent they needed to discuss with him. 

Steve was wary - he had left Tony and Clint two hours ago in the shared living space, drinking beer and berating each other about some movie trivia that Steve didn’t know anything about. Since he couldn’t serve as a competent mediator, he had ducked out - he knew an impending man bonding session when he saw one. 

Steve turned and smiled at the two of them, who were giving him very wide, very predatory, very sharklike grins. “Clint,” Steve said, voice slow, “Tony.”

“Captain,” they both said, in unison, and Steve shivered, slightly. 

“We were talking-”

“About things-” 

“You came up-”

“And we thought-”

“You seem a little _lonely_ -” Clint basically drawled out the last word, and then licked the corner of his lips with a decisive flick.

“It’s understandable-” Tony continued, “It’s probably hard to make _friends_ in a whole new century-”

“Look, I just...you know I can’t get drunk,” Steve said, truly sorry he had offended them. Tony grinned, pulling his lips up slowly.

“No, no, _Captain,_ ” Tony said. Steve held his hands up - because, really, any reasonable person would be a little worried about Clint _and_ Tony making plans about you. It could either be good, or very, very bad. And sure, physically, he could out power them, but between the technology and the fact he was pretty sure Clint had a set of tranquilizing blow darts, he knew better than to underestimate either of them. And with their powers combined...

“We want to help...” Clint said.  
They advanced on him, and Steve found that he had unfortunately positioned himself with his back to the wall. “Um...” Steve said, holding his hands up. “Guys?” They seemed not to really notice him and instead were glancing, almost coy, at each other. _Help?_ Steve thought, but there was no point. JARVIS certainly wouldn’t be on his side.

“Steve-” Clint said, voice throaty and a bit of a purr.

“Captain-” Tony said, voice heavy gravel. Steve shivered again as they pressed alongside of him. Steve did his best to smile, though he felt his body tense.

Then Clint leaned in, right into the crook between Steve’s neck and shoulder. He inhaled, soft, and sighed, then nuzzled Steve.

Steve felt Tony’s hand on his jaw, soft, careful - and Tony turned Steve towards Clint. It allowed Clint better access for a light, soft kiss. It was almost tentative, but Steve kissed back, pressed harder. Neither opened their mouths.

“Oh,” Steve said, when Clint withdrew. For a moment, he thought Tony might just have been there for moral support - and maybe it had gone a bit too far. Then Clint took Steve’s jaw and mimicked Tony’s gesture, angling him back towards Tony.

Tony’s kiss was a little needier, a little more plaintive, and Steve put a hand on the back of Tony’s neck and worked it down.

“Oh,” Steve said.

“I’m disappointed in you, Captain,” Clint said, leaning behind him, nuzzling Steve’s neck again.

“Very, very slow on the uptick,” Tony said. 

“Sorry?” Steve said, and Tony put a hand on his groin and pressed upwards, then squeezed. “Oh...” Steve murmured, drawing it out. Tony grinned, and he could feel Clint grin into his neck. _This is good, thanks,_ Steve thought to no one in particular.

* * *

“Are you going to invite us to bed..?” Tony asked, as Clint kissed Steve again. There was some tongue with this one, evidenced from the bulge in Steve’s cheek. It made Tony groan and rub his hand harder against Steve’s growing erection.

Clint released Steve with a little pop, and _yeah_ , Tony thought, _this is definitely a really, really good drunk idea. Drunk genius._ “Yeah,” Steve managed, and both of their lips were swollen and a little red. “But...” he glanced down at the floor and pressed his lips together. “Are you two going to...or is it just..?”

“Oh,” said Tony, looking at Clint - and, he wondered, _how had they neglected to think of that? Looks like Cap really is a master tactician._

“Oh,” said Clint, and he pulled himself away from Steve. When he stepped forward he reached and grabbed at Tony’s thermal shirt, bunched it, and used it to pull Tony closer. Tony couldn’t help but notice the tight, easy movement of Clint’s arm muscles - how had he not noticed those before? They were both less reticent with one another than they had been with Steve, kissing hard and tugging at each other.

“That’s...good,” Steve said, and Tony and Clint both lifted their eyes without really withdrawing from the kiss. “It’s this way.” 

Tony knew that, of course, but it seemed important to give Steve a bit of control over the proceeding considering they had just barged in and announced their plans to sex him up. Steve led, and Tony wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist, realizing for the first time that they were the same height. 

Steve gestured towards the bed and then settled down on it, leaning backwards onto his arms and then, bless him, licking his lower lip slightly. That was enough to prompt Tony to kiss Clint again. He ran a hand down Clint’s side and moaned into the kiss when he was able to feel the delineation of muscle. While he was distracted by this, Clint pulled away from the kiss but then sucked on Tony’s bottom lip. 

Tony pulled at Clint’s shirt and ran a hand down his chest, running his fingers through the light spattering of hair with a sigh. Clint pulled both of Tony’s shirts off and leaned down to plant a kiss right above his collarbone, which had to be some kind of assassin trick, since Tony felt his heart rate accelerate.

Steve made a sort of half moan, half attention-getting cough from the bed. He had a sheepish smile when Tony turned towards him. “Hey,” Steve said, almost...annoyed?

Tony and Clint went on either side of him, again, and each kissed him in turn before Clint unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and Tony went for his pants - and his attention flitted, for a moment, because this might be the opportunity he’d been waiting for to dispose of Steve’s horrifying grandpa pants. Tony whisked them down and kicked them towards the bathroom so he’d remember.

“Hey,” Steve said, a little more plaintive. He was wearing boxer briefs, at least - Tony had stocked his underwear drawer full of them when he moved in. And, honestly, it hadn’t been out of self interest - he had really been thinking about all of the girls, the ones who might laugh at whatever Steve’s underwear looked like.

“Is there a problem, Steve?” Clint asked, and he put a hand on Steve’s pectoral.

“Well...oh!” Steve turned a slight shade of red when Clint twisted his nipple. Clint grinned and then leaned down to put his mouth over the nipple. “Oh...I, well-”

“I think the Captain is objecting to the inequity in our situations,” Tony murmured, and reached over Steve and Steve’s erection - and he was going to have to figure out, later, if the serum had done that, because... _damn_ \- and easily unbuttoned Clint’s jeans.

“Equality is important,” Steve managed, bravely, since Clint was twisting his other nipple while he continued to suck on the other. Since he was otherwise engaged, Tony pulled his own pants off and then kissed Steve. Clint slid back and shrugged his pants off, then put a hand to Steve’s chest and guided him, and, by association, Tony down onto the bed. 

Clint sat, and when Tony pulled back from the kiss he couldn’t help but stare at Clint - first, his arms, and his shoulders, and then rest of him, too, but mostly the arms and shoulders and second, his body was a tapestry of scars. _Said the guy with the tin can in his chest,_ Tony thought. For a moment he met Clint’s eyes and knew the same things were running through his head, not just from stripping down but being naked next to the embodiment of Adonis.

Steve caught this, because Steve was...Captain America, and he placed a hand on each of their chests and gave them a shy, nervous smile that was so gorgeous it made Tony’s dick throb.

Tony looked at Clint again, glad to see Steve’s touch had the same effect on him - except now they seemed to be sharing another thought, which was _shit we really should have planned out how we were going to defile Captain America because threesomes are complicated._

“Steve...” Tony began, using his best sex voice and leaning in close to Steve’s ear.

“Captain...” Clint added, and he brushed some of Steve’s blonde hair out of that adorable, wholesome side part and with the mussed hair, lips plump from kissing, and nipples standing at perfect attention Steve looked pretty debauched. Tony moaned.

“We want this to be good...” Tony said.

“And all about you...” Clint added.

“So if you have any thoughts...” Tony said, and glanced at Clint, who nodded at him. Tony took one side of Steve’s boxer briefs while Clint took the other, and they tugged.

“I, oh - I...” Steve said, his voice a little choked, and _fuck,_ Tony thought, because Steve’s cock made the most delicious little thwap! against his stomach when it was free from the underwear.

Clint, because he was a ninja, had managed to put some of the lube they’d armed themselves with before coming onto his hands. Condoms and lube hadn’t required any discussion, but there had been a debate about the array of other items Tony had on offer - after Clint’s eyes had widened, and he had looked at Tony, and shook his head, which Tony took as a compliment. It was basically Clint’s way of saying, _damn, should of thought about fucking you sooner, Mr. Stark._

“Maybe something like this?” Clint asked, voice soft, and he traced a single finger up Steve’s shaft and then twirled it under the head.

“Oh, God,” Steve moaned, and Tony moved forward so he could focus his attention on kissing Steve. He was a little fumbly, at first, and hey, it wasn’t just his First Sexual Encounter but also Baby’s First Threesome, and besides, he was eager and he learned quickly, so Tony didn’t mind.

He broke the kiss a few times to glance down at what Clint was up to. He was taking things slow, working his hand up and down and manipulating Steve’s foreskin for maximum sensation. Tony knew when Clint started to do something to just the head by the way Steve moaned into his kiss. 

Clint made a little humming noise, which Tony guessed was a sort of signal, and so he pulled back and grinned as Clint moved forward so that he was eye to eye with Tony - and Steve was spread out beneath them, one hand clutching at the sheets, pupils blown, mouth open as he looked at the two of them.

Clint grabbed Tony for another kiss, hard and aggressive especially in contrast to how they’d been treating Steve. Not that Tony was objecting.

Then he said, “Or, if you’d like, Steve, maybe..?” He kissed Steve, then, and then kissed down his mouth. Clint met Tony’s eyes, and Tony grinned, knowing a challenge - a race, in this case - when he saw one. Not that speed was going to be employed, since it would sort of defeat the purpose, more foresight and...whatever.

They both moved from Steve’s neck to his chest, almost shiny - and Tony felt a pang for him, then, or the kid that Steve had been. A kid who had a chest so smooth a lot of modern dude bros would weep, but only because his body had to concentrate its effort on staying alive rather than puberty.

“This is...this is good,” Steve managed, and then Tony made him yelp as he traced his tongue around one of those perfect nipples. _Definitely good,_ Tony thought.

* * *

Steve squirmed as Tony and Clint’s mouths explored him, slowly licking and kissing their way down his torso and towards his now painfully erect cock. “Oh, that’s - guys...” he murmured, and then regretted it when both Tony and Clint looked up.

“Patience...” Tony said, and before Steve was able to point out the irony in Tony telling him that, Clint spoke.

“Poor Captain, though,” he murmured, and he brushed his hand by Steve’s hip bone and then gently rubbed inside his thigh. “He’s been waiting so long...” 

Clint resumed kissing him, then, and increased the speed with which he moved down his body. Tony redirected his attention to Steve’s mouth, neck, and nipples - he was kissing Steve when he gasped and then moaned when Clint finally put his mouth on his cock. Well, his tongue - Clint had traced along the bottom of tip, flicked his tongue at Steve’s foreskin, and then lathed his tongue over the top of the whole head.

Tony broke his kiss to watch, and when Steve glanced down he noticed that Tony was touching himself, hand loose and almost lazy. Steve reached to provide his hand and Tony batted it away. “What did we say, Steven?” he asked, and Steve shuddered at the use of his full name. Clint took advantage of this and put the tip of Steve’s cock in his mouth and then began to work his way slowly down. “Steven?” Tony asked.

“Something about me,” Steve managed, and Tony flicked his tongue at Steve’s nipple.

“All about you,” Tony murmured. Clint bottomed out and pressed his mouth against the root of Steve’s cock.

“Oh God,” Steve said, and after all of the attention he had been paid he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He gripped a hand to the sheet and tried to conjure up some embarrassment saving image - but it was difficult, with two attractive men working their mouths over you, with Tony and Clint working their mouths over him and really what had he done to inspire this? “Clint, I-”

“Mmmmm?” Clint said, or something like it, though his mouth was still around Steve’s cock. Steve clenched the sheet harder as Clint slowly moved up, then replaced his mouth with his hand. Steve arched his back, missing the warmth. “Relax, Steve...” Clint said, meeting his eyes. Then he began to tease Steve’s cock with his tongue again.

“Besides, Captain...” Tony said, “I imagine you have a decent refractory period.”

“Oh, God,” Steve said, feeling a little stupid for repeating it, but it was legitimately hard to process thoughts under these circumstances and thinking about the implications of Tony’s statement. 

“Indeed,” Tony said, and Clint began to work his mouth up and down Steve’s cock in earnest. Tony curled into next to Steve and began to kiss at his neck and then, just as Clint moved back to sucking on his tip, Tony sucked on his earlobe. Steve moaned, or wailed, it was some kind of undignified noise - and he bucked his hips into Clint’s mouth as he came.

He whited out, for a moment, and when he came to Tony was seated next to him and Clint was laying with his head on Steve’s hip bone. “Sorry,” Steve murmured.

“None of that,” Clint said, and he grinned. “You can fuck my mouth anytime, Captain.” Steve moaned, and Tony’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline before he chuckled. 

Tony must have signaled Clint, somehow, because he lifted his head and the two leaned over Steve and kissed, both of them tilting their heads and running their hands over each other’s body. 

Momentarily, Steve wondered if this was a twenty-first century thing - if guys just got drunk, talked about sex, and decided to have threesomes with someone else nearby. He would have heard about it, though, he was sure...or it would have been on TV, at least, and-

“See,” Tony said, pulling away from Clint and looking down at Steve’s cock, almost hard again. “What did I say about refractory period?”

“Oh, Steve,” Clint purred, and he looked at Steve from behind hooded eyes.

“Ungth,” Steve said, or something similar, as Clint passed the bottle of lube over to Tony and then leaned down and kissed Steve, hard.

Steve didn’t pay attention for a few minutes as he lay in the afterglow of his orgasm. Clint had brought him to the brink at least twice before finally carrying him over the edge and he was pretty sure he blanked out for a moment as he came. He regained interest in his environment when he felt Clint move behind him and pull him upwards so his head rested on Clint’s chest. “Hey,” Steve said. Tony had propped him up on pillows and moved his legs apart.

Clint kissed his cheek. “Is this good?” he whispered, and it took Steve a moment to realize what he was asking. Tony arched an eyebrow, indicating he hadn’t really considered Steve’s preference, and Steve took note of that, presuming it meant that Tony enjoyed switching rather than anything...sketchy. Which, good to know.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve said, meeting Tony’s eyes and grinning back when the momentarily concern left Tony’s face. 

Clint concentrated on murmuring to Steve, kissing his neck and lips, and running his fingers through his hair as Tony continued. He started by kissing Steve’s inner thighs, and Steve gasped and then remembered a moment - Bucky, still recovering, the two of them cramped into a bed in London... then he shook it off, realizing that Clint had was frowning against him, slightly. “OK?” he asked.

“I’m...yeah - yes!” Steve said, as Tony touched his tongue behind his balls and drew it down, sliding easily between and further. “Are you?” Steve mentioned. 

Clint kissed the top of his head, which was surprisingly sweet and intimate. “I like the view,” he said, and Steve could feel Tony laugh as he worked his way down and then, finding his target, flicked his tongue.

“Oh, fuuck,” Steve said, and really, what had he done to deserve this? Tony’s tongue was quick and animated and...Clint reached down and stroked his chest, and Steve closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation of hand and tongue all over him. He jolted when Tony probed into him, only just the smallest bit, but it was electric. 

“Nice?” Clint asked, wrapping his arms around him - and his arms were excellent. Steve had spent a good deal of time taking in Clint’s arms, and he was very thankful for whoever at SHIELD decided he needed - or could, if it was Clint’s idea - wear that sleeveless top. 

“Unhuh,” Steve said, as Tony worked himself in deeper, swirling and licking and seeking out all the most sensitive spaces. When he pulled out, Steve shuddered, but Tony quickly added a lubed finger and went straight for the target. “Fuck! Warn a guy!” Steve said, and Tony looked up at him and grinned, impossibly lascivious. 

“Well, then, consider that the warning,” Tony murmured, and Clint turned Steve’s head and kissed him hard as Tony worked his finger in again, dragging it in and out slowly, putting pressure where it needed to go. Two went in quickly after. “Well done, Barton,” Tony murmured, “you’re...unexpectedly relaxed, Captain.”

“Shush,” Steve said, because it was really too much to process at this point. Of course Tony and Clint were _talking_ while one of them was fingering him and another was holding him with his massive arms. 

“Captain?” Tony asked, and apparently he’d kept talking. 

“Yes,” Steve said, because he had an idea what was going on and even if he didn’t, whatever Tony had done so far had felt great.

Clint handed Tony a condom from somewhere and Tony slipped it on easily, then slicked himself. Clint kissed Steve’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but Steve wasn’t really concerned. Tony paused, for a moment, taking the scene in, and Steve actually felt his dick ache from Tony just kneeling in front of him. “Yes, please?”

“Ooh, I like that,” Tony said, and Steve lifted his legs and hoisted them onto Tony’s shoulders, almost bent in half and ready. Tony quirked an eyebrow and looked like something intrigued him, and then he slid into Steve.

Steve had expected something slow and painstaking, like everything else, but Tony moved in quickly and sank himself deep into Steve. Both of them moaned together and Steve felt Clint’s cock move against him, under him, somewhere. “Tony, I-” Steve said, and then lost it as Tony continued to move. He had thought, since he’d woken up, that he wasn’t going to feel this again. “Oh, God,” he said, instead.

“Don’t, even, Stark,” Clint murmured, and he arched into Steve again, apparently looking for friction. Steve arched his hips to meet Tony’s rhythm and thrust against him, and Tony moaned.

“Fuck, Steve, yes,” Tony said, and Steve clenched with his next movement and grinned as Tony closed his eyes and stopped, mid-thrust.

“Move,” Steve said, after giving Tony a moment, and the smirk on his face was more information to be stored for later. Clint reached a hand forward and stroked Steve, and Steve leaned over so he could kiss him. 

Tony was methodical, until they were both close. Then their thrusting was erratic, each increasing their pace and trying to press further into each other. “Yes, Steve, so close-”

“God...” Steve murmured, and came into Clint’s hand, and then relaxed as Tony came soon after. “Oh, God.” Clint’s lips were gentle on him, and he closed his eyes for the second time and allowed himself to drift.

Definitely the best night since he’d been thawed, he decided. 

* *

Clint was hard, and ready, but he also wasn’t going to object to an armful of Steve. He liked how Steve had settled into him, how he had relaxed and wasn’t some strong, immovable object like he appeared to be in the field. Clint leaned in and nuzzled his hair, taking in the clean scent of him. 

He was surprised at how quickly Steve moved off him and into Tony, kissing him hard and wrapping his arms around him. Then he turned to look at Clint, almost predatory, and all Clint could think to do was grin at him. “Yeah?” Clint asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well..?” Steve asked, and his voice was just a little more husky and a little less wholesome, so.

“I would like it, really like it, if one of you fucked me,” Clint replied. Steve looked at Tony, who looked down and shrugged. Steve grinned.

“What I want to know,” Tony said, “is why out of all the tests they did on you they didn’t do a test like this and write it down, since..?” As he said this, Clint found himself in the same position that Steve had been in, but Tony was slicking his fingers again - which, OK, Steve probably didn’t... Steve kissed his mouth, then, and smiled softly as he began to slowly kiss down. 

“What makes you think they didn’t test it?” Steve murmured, somewhere around Clint’s abdomen. Tony had just begun to tease Clint’s entrance, but he slipped his finger in when Steve asked that.

“But, the paperwork was very-” Clint stopped him when he gasped, because Steve’s mouth was around the tip of his cock and he flicked his tongue right at the underside.

“Oh, fuck,” Clint said, because Steve’s lips were just as soft and perfect as Clint had thought it would be. “Oh, fuck, Steve, you’re a quick study, oh, God...”

“You’re chatty,” Tony said, pressing further in and finding just the spot. 

“And you’re not?” Clint asked, and Steve had worked his way all the way down and was still licking and, fuck...Clint was definitely not cognizant. “Steve! If you want to...”

“Mmm?” Steve asked, around his cock, and Tony slipped another finger in and thrust like he was fucking him and after all the build up, Clint was going to-

Steve pulled away and grinned at him, really grinned, and Clint leaned back and exhaled. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony again, ran his fingers through his hair while Tony stroked his back. At some point during the intermission Tony put a condom on Steve and slicked him. Steve moved to grab one of Clint’s legs and Tony batted his arm away. “How many times are we going to have to go over this?” he asked, as Clint pulled himself up. Steve furrowed his brow.

Tony was the one to guide Steve down while Clint reorientated himself, and he gave Tony a quick, furtive kiss before he used his own finger to add more lube to himself - Tony had done a more than adequate job, but the task he was about to take on was...

“Oh,” Steve said, and his mouth was a little open as Clint straddled him and used his hand to guide Steve’s cock to where it needed to be. “Oh, oh, oh...” he said, drawing it out, as Clint settled down on Steve and adjusted himself. “Oh.” 

“Yeah?” Clint asked, and he leaned over slightly to get the right angle and couldn’t help but smile at Steve, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, looking so wanton - _Captain America loses all the virginities!_ Clint thought, and then arched his hips and moved up and down. 

He went slow, mostly for his own benefit, and put his hands on Steve’s wide chest for leverage. Tony primarily watched, but was able to sense when Clint was close because he swatted Steve’s hand away again and then grasped Clint’s cock. The callouses felt strange, but good, and Clint arched into his touch and then back down onto Steve. This really had to be one of his better ideas.

“Fuck, Clint, just like that!” Steve said, and Tony grinned and flicked his wrist and between the way Steve’s cock was filling him and hitting his prostate, Clint nearly whited out before he collected himself and rocked against Steve. He increased his speed and intensity, and Steve began to gather the sheets in his fist again.

“Yes, God, yes!” Clint moaned, and he did white out as he came in Tony’s hand and felt Steve come in him, and yes, perfect timing - he never missed. 

He held himself on Steve for a few moments before rolling off so that he and Tony had Steve sandwiched in the middle. No one said anything for awhile.

Tony was, of course, the one to break the silence. “It’s just, you know, in terms of science, it would be important to record _everything_ and so I’m surprised-”

“Maybe they did,” Steve said, “maybe it just got...misplaced.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clint said. “Don’t need notes.” 

“That’s an excellent point,” Steve said, and sounded about as exasperated as someone could, given the circumstances.

Clint curled into Steve’s chest even though he knew he might be setting himself up for some Stark joke - Tony didn’t seem to understand the concept of afterglow, but it made sense given the manic, multi-tasking way he approached life. 

“I’m just glad...” Tony said, and paused and glanced at Clint. He shrugged. Might as well be open about it - Steve hadn’t demanded to know their motivations at the outset, so he didn’t seem too fussed. “Well, I mean, given the assumption you had a good experience, I’m just glad-”

“Oh, fuck,” Steve said, emphasis on the last word such that Tony stopped his thought. “Did you...was this because you wanted to...take my virginity?” 

Tony actually seemed to blush - well, it was a little like being scolded by Captain America, though Steve was smirking. Clint never thought there would come a time when Tony gave Clint a look imploring him to be the one who talked.

“We just, you know, both had shit first times and we thought-”

“But I’m not,” Steve said. “I mean I wasn’t. Before.”

This caused Tony to sit up. “What?”

“Not a virgin,” Steve said, and sat up as well, though he nestled himself in the pillows. Clint followed and settled back onto Steve’s chest, a little amused, mostly because Tony seemed to take this as an affront. Then Steve looked concerned. “Was that...I mean, you didn’t just want to-”

“No, no,” Clint said, and he leaned and kissed Steve’s cheek, brushed a hand over his hip. “We just thought...”

“But...huh,” Steve said, and he seemed to be considering something. 

“Peggy?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, and a sad, wistful smile passed across his face before he regained his composure.

“So, OK, this was your first time with a man, then, so! Mission accomplished - oh, come on!” Tony said, as Steve bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Please tell me it wasn’t-”

“No, no!” Steve said, holding his hands up and placing one on Tony’s chest. “No, Bucky.”

“And they were both OK with that?” Clint asked - of course, people had arrangements like that back then, there was polygamy, after all, so a guy fucking two separate people probably wasn’t unheard of-

“Well, sure,” Steve said. “I mean, Bucky mostly liked guys but he was sure into Peggy, so-”

Tony looked like he might develop an involuntary twitch - _there goes his childhood, right there,_ Clint thought, and had to bite his own lip to suppress his smile. “You were...you had a tripartite relationship with Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Well, sometimes Bucky and I just...we were out in the field and Peggy wasn’t, but she understood, I’d known him longer and - oh, hey, Tony, it’s OK,” Steve said, and he kissed Tony lightly and smiled at him. “This was the first time I slept with two other guys?”

“OK,” Tony said, but still seemed a little shocked and grumpy. 

“You want a back rub?” Steve asked. Tony frowned, slightly, then nodded, and Clint just leaned back and closed his eyes, because there was really no other appropriate thing to do besides lay back and appreciate the evening, because, yeah. Good times.

“We should do this again sometime,” Steve murmured.

“Mmm...” Clint managed, and allowed himself to sink a little further into Steve.


End file.
